Beautiful Enigma
by mintcofffee
Summary: It has been two years since Leon has seen Manuela and after adhering to the doctor's advice,Manuela is free to live with Leon,as a Government agent and now current teammate. This story will tell of Manuela and Leon as they go through their daily lives and interjecting missions with each playing an important role in each other's lives.
1. New And Familiar

**CHAPTER 1:NEW AND FAMILIAR.**

Leon walked down the insipid hospital hallway,white and blank with a few posters advertising some hand hygiene tips and information.

It had been two years since he had seen Manuela Hidalgo.

 _ _Two years__ ,he thought as he continued to down the blank hall,looking down at the room number on a slip of paper the recipient had given him. Two years,and he wondered if she looked the same or not. If her baby blue eyes still widened with innocence and curiosity. He shook his head,smiling to himself.

 _ _Of course not__. He thought. _ _She__ _'_ _ _ll probably be the same Manuela Hidalgo I met two years ago.__

 ** **`209****

Leon stopped outside of the white door,where a thin man with brown hair and even thinner glasses stood in front of ,writing something on a clipboard with focus and precision as he scribbled down some notes,occasionally pushing the spectacles up his thin nose.

"Uhm",Leon mumbled as the man looked up hastily,peering at him through his glasses,he smiled.

"Ah,you must be Leon Kennedy",extending a hand,Leon shook it.

"I am the doctor responsible for Manuela Hidalgo,Mr. Smith",he said as a way of introductory. Leon nodded. "So,how is she doing?",the doctor wrote something down before speaking.

"Actually,we've been running quite the tests and scans on her and she is in stable condition and has gotten better,dramatically over the two years,the virus has been effectively flushed out,samples have been taken,of course,oh but except for the fact that she has been a practical mute and her appetite seemed to have gone missing too",he mused as Leon furrowed his brows.

"But",the doctor interjected.

"The week our team gave her the news that you were to visit her,her spirits changed,preternaturally",he said,pursing his lips. Leon raised his eyebrows.

"Really?",he asked genuinely. The doctor nodded.

"Yes,she conversed with the nurses a lot more and her spirits were quite bright,it was very odd,really,but the thought of your presence has made quite the impact",The doctor peered at the agent through thin glasses,brown eyes twinkling before he waved a hand,opening the door to reveal a cross legged Manuela,clad in black sports shorts and a white t shirt,talking to a rather animated nurse as Manuela giggled at something she said.

Leon's hitherto tense shoulders relaxed,upon seeing her carefree and still innocent face. Her hair had grown a little longer,he noted. He was glad that there was someone there to illicit a sound like that from her. The doctor coughed,causing the nurse and Manuela to look up. Manuela's eyes widened when she caught sight of the brown haired agent. Someone she would always recognize from a mile away.

The doctor smiled,ushering the nurse out. "I'll leave the both of you",Leon nodded, before turning to Manuela.

"Leon",she whispered as she got out of the bed,a little slowly at first as if she was testing if he were real or not before full on tackling him into a hug. Leon chuckled,stepping back a little as he stroked her back.

"Hi,Manuela",he whispered into her shoulder. He noted how her scent was of vanilla and a hint of cinnamon as she pulled back,and he found himself liking it,her eyes looking into his own. __Yep__ ,he thought. __Her eyes are just the same__.

"I,I thought I would never see you again",she admitted as Leon walked forward,Manuela walking back to her hospital bed,legs dangling over the edge as Leon sat on the chair in front of her. Plastic and blue.

Leon scratched the back of his neck,feeling guilty for leaving her without anybody that she knew.

"Sorry,I've just been…really busy",he said as he looked up at her. Manuela nodded as she smiled before frowning a little.

"I heard what happened to Krauser",she looked at her hands. "I'm sorry,he,he was your friend,and he helped to save my life too". Leon nodded,swallowing.

"Yeah,but it's alright,Krauser's a strong guy,he's doing fine",Leon assured. Manuela nodded,her smile returning.

"How are you doing?",she asked. The government agent leaned over a little,his hands resting on his thighs. "I'm alright,but what about you?How have you been doing?Are they treating you well?",Manuela nodded at his questions.

"I have been doing well,and yes,they have been treating me well",she assured. "But there's something I wanted to tell you",she adjusted herself on the hospital bed and Leon cocked an eyebrow. "Oh,and what's that?"

"I am a U.S Government Agent now",she fiddled with her thumbs a little before looking up at Leon,a perplexed expression on his face before he furrowed his brows.

 _ _Government..__

"You're a Government Agent?",he asked,a little incredulous. Manuela nodded. "Yes,I am,why do you seem so confused?"

Leon ran a hand through his hair,shaking his head. "Manuela",he started. "A government agent is serious business,you could get hu-",he paused. "Did they pressure you into this?",his head boiled at the thought. "Did they?",Manuela shook her head almost immediately.

"No,no,I wanted to do this. I thought that I could help in some way. I,I could make an impact on something like this,I feel useful and needed",she said. "I can't let more people die",she looked into the blank corner in the room and Leon exhaled,leaning back into his chair,quipping a smile as she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Fair enough",he remarked. _She really is something_ ,he thought. "Anything else you want to hit me with?",Manuela giggled and Leon loved the sound.

"Actually,I am looking for an apartment,since I am now 18",she informed. "They are looking into that for me,although",she stopped. "I will not know anybody,so it will be quite strange",she mused,chuckling nervously. Leon thought for a little bit.

Observing the girl for a few seconds,he asked,"Why don't you come stay with me?"

Manuela looked up at him,her blue eyes wide as she tilted her head.

"Stay with you?Are you serious?",Leon smiled at her.

"Why not?It would be easier because someone you knew could keep tabs on you and it would make the medical stuff a little easier,aswell as you being a government agent and",he hesitated before smiling again.

"I could use the company",Manuela smiled. A smile that made her blue eyes glimmer as she nodded. "Thank you,Leon",Leon was about to say something when the doctor walked in.

"Sorry,I just forgot a few things,alright Manuela?",he asked as he started picking a few specific pieces of paper from the table near the corner of the room. Manuela nodded. "Yes,doctor,thank you",

"Hey doc?",

"Hm?",the doctor hummed as he took a pen from behind his ear,marking something before he looked up.

"What if Manuela were to live with me?",The doctor paused and Leon half expected him to say no. He could already imagine the flaws in the plan that he wouldn't be able to see,but the whole department would. The doctor nodded.

"That's actually a great idea".

"It is?I mean,uh,it is,yeah",Manuela giggled and Leon turned to her,smiling as the doctor nodded again. "It would help Manuela in a myriad of ways,plus,you could keep tabs on her if she were to ever have a relapse",Leon nodded.

"You're aware that she is an agent?",he asked. Leon looked at a bashful Manuela,to which Leon gave a half smile at.

"Just five seconds ago?Plenty aware",the doctor chuckled,adjusting his glasses.

"Good,did you inform Mr Kennedy on Guy's broken arm?",Manuela smiled nervously,wringing her fingers before Leon looked up at the doctor. "A broken arm?"

"Manuela has quite the strength when she's in "battle mode",so during a little training session,one of the newer recruits began to train with an even newer Manuela,unfortunately during a defense tactic,his arm ended up broken",the doctor was laughing and Manuela smiled a little. The whole department found it quite hilarious when a hitherto rather fierce Manuela had gasped and apologised in near tears.

"It was an accident",she said hastily as Leon chuckled. The doctor wiped an eye. "Oh yes,Guy was alright and was more than happy to laugh about it afterwards,we just noticed that during the training sessions his volunteering was kept to a bare minimum",Leon laughed as Manuela chuckled at the memory. She kept the apologies up for a whole week.

"I just thought you should be warned,anyway,about living arrangements",he paused.

"I know your files are with us and the government can hand them over,no issue,so you're stable,I'm sure",Leon confirmed with a nod.

The doctor called in a nurse,whom he whispered to for a few minutes before nodding,the nurse grinning at Manuela. "She is rearing to go,her things will be packed tonight,as in her clothes and belongings,we'll just check her blood pressure and you can come later tonight",Leon smiled at the doctor.

"Thanks,doc",as Mr. Smith left,Manuela had a beam on her face. "Where do you live?",she asked as Leon got up from the plastic chair.

"In an apartment,",he said. Manuela pursed her lips.

"What does it look like?",Leon laughed. "You'll see when you get there",Manuela wrapped her arms around his middle before he left. Leon paused before stroking her hair,one hand on her shoulder.

"I's nice to know that this is not a dream",Leon looked down at her straight brown hair as she moved her face to offer him a quick closed eye smile. Leon breathed,"Yeah,me too",tucking a strand behind her ear he smiled.

"I'll be back later tonight",he promised before he left. Manuela staring at his back as he exited,leaving her with a genuine smile and a twinkle in her eye. She was going to be staying with someone she actually knew and liked.

 _ _Leon. I wonder what his apartment looks like.__ Just then the nurse came in with a gentle smile,letting Manuela know that she had heard. Manuela grinned as she laughed.

* * *

 **A/N:This is my first Resident Evil story regarding Leon and Manuela,I've always been intrigued with the ship and I've always thought of their ship so,here is a story for them :),oh and I specifically made Manuela 18,because,well,reasons. Anywho,I hope you enjoyed this chapter,and if you did,or have any feedback,please review and tell me what you think :),I hope you have a lovely day ^^**


	2. I'm Here

_**CHAPTER 3:I'm Here**_

* * *

 ** **Reviews/A/N:Thank you so much for the reviews,follows and favourites :)****

 ** **Johnclaw Dragonhelm:Thank you very much for your review,it helped me greatly and because of that I was able to analyze alot of things that I could have removed or added,or even,things I wouldn't have thought of otherwise,so thank you! I myself have barely seen fanfictions involving Manuela other than what you've mentioned,I appreciate that note alot :)****

 ** **Njceas:Thank you so much,I've always liked Manuela and I would have loved to see her character development in the games,thank you for that,as that was one of my aims that I thought I didn't achieve,thank you again!****

* * *

"Welcome to my humble abode",Leon announced before rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's a little empty",he admitted as Manuela placed her black luggage on the polished wooden floors. He was right,it was a little empty,but Manuela liked the minimal theme she supposed. The living room had a black coffee table in the center with some brown leather couches in the room,aswell as a large television and a few picture frames.

She smiled. "It's not that empty",she giggled. Leon shrugged,taking her bag as he ignored her protests.

"It's not the homeliest of homes,but it comes with the fact that I'm barely home",he said matter-of-factly,walking across the room with Manuela trailing behind,eyeing everything she could possibly see.

She stopped in front of a cream coloured wall,where wood framed photographs were hung.

In one picture, it showed a woman with auburn hair,tied into a ponytail. Her blue eyes wide as she laughed,her body to the side. And to that side was Leon,his blue eyes crinkled at the ends as he laughed at whatever that was funny,away from the camera's eye. In another it was Krauser,his usually frowning face a little softened as he looked at the camera,Leon smiling softly.

Manuela stared at the pictures,until she saw the agent leaning against the doorframe,his hands in his pockets as he tilted his head slightly,smiling expectantly.

"Ah,um,sorry,I was just looking,the pictures are very nice",she said.

Leon chuckled. "Thank you",he stood beside her,looking at the pictures with her, "Who is she?",she referred to the picture with the woman.

"Hm?",he turned to her before jutting his chin to the woman beside him. "That's Claire Redfield,we were teammates a while back". Manuela nodded,smiling.

"Anyways,let me show you your room",Manuela followed him,walking across the kitchen(which was probably the emptiest)she came to a door that revealed a room with a white and wood theme. The blankets were linen and the walls were cream. It was spacious and Manuela liked that fact the most.

"I like it"

Leon scoffed. "I know it's really bare,but I was thinking that we can go shopping tomorrow if you'd like,to personalize it,if you want",Manuela turned to him. "I would like that".

Leon smiled,standing for a few seconds before realizing. "Oh,right,uh that room,down there is my room,just in case",he said further.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?",Manuela raised her eyebrows as she moved her things closer to the bed as Leon smiled sheepishly. "I'm a terrible cook,so I figured we would order before I bought some basic food items,so,chinese,pizza?What would you like?"

"Pizza,would be fine,if you want that also",Leon nodded. "Excellent choice,pizza it is,I'll be in the living room if you need anything",as he left,Manuela smiled,unpacking her things as she shook her head,her smile still there.

* * *

"And that's the story of how I was a cop for a day",Manuela shook her head,swallowing her mouthful of pizza. "Seriously?"

"Seriously",Leon took a sip from his coke can as he turned on the television. "That is awful,but,that makes you a survivor,yes?",Manuela noted,watching Leon as his jaw tensed as he switched the channels. "Yeah",he said,indifferently. The incidents he had been involved in had always left him a little broken.

Somehow,he had left the parts of the mysterious Ada Wong out of his story.

Manuela nodded,changing the subject. "I like the sound of Claire",Manuela chirped as she took a sip from her 7up can. Leon raised an eyebrow,settling on a music channel.

"You do?",she nodded. "When she was looking for her brother, the dedication she had when it came to finding him,",Leon nodded. "They've gone through alot,the both of them",sighing he leaned back against the sofa.

"I've told you my story,anything you'd like to tell me?",Manuela swallowed her mouthful and stared at the table for a few seconds,cutting Leon off when he was about to say something about her,"not having to if she wasn't comfortable",she waved a hand. Leon guessed that he was already aware of a big part of her story.

"No,it is alright,you already know a large part of it,so I will tell you the ones you do not know"

"My father was a part of the Sacred Snakes,my village's criminal group,my father kept me and my mother locked away in a mansion,you remember that ,don't you?",Leon nodded.

"We were left unaware of his dealings. When I was five years old,my mother contracted a disease,incurable,and my father gave her the t-virus,trying to save her,and she,she mutated",she played with the hem of her shorts.

"My father told me she had died,I did not know that he had kept her sheltered away". Leon watched her as she exhaled.

"I was 15 when I got the same disease my mother had. My father did everything,eventually turning to Umbrella for help,aswell as killing the local girls in my village. I only found out when I asked one of the doctors while I was getting a transplant. That's also when they told me that I could mutate at any moment. I ran away,horrified. When my father found out",she took a small breath,sighing. "He flooded my village,releasing the virus and infecting all of my people,including my mother",her voice became quiet. Leon moved over a little,placing a hand on her knee.

Manuela exhaled. "It is all over now,though,",she shook her head,looking up at Leon. "I'm glad it's over",she said again before some music came along,slow ballroom music from the television. Leon watched her for a little bit,her face seeming more solemn than it had ever looked. He felt guilty for bringing it up.

Leon stood up,holding a hand out. Manuela looked at him,confused.

"What are y-?"

"Will you dance with me,Manuela?",she looked at him as if he had three heads before laughing.

"We just ate",Leon shrugged,smiling. If it meant that she would smile,then,it didn't matter,he silently hoped she wouldn't reject him.

Manuela took his hand as she pulled her up. Placing her hands on his shoulders they moved around the room,the music playing softly in the background. Leon looked down at her,her amused expression as she moved.

She bit her lip when she stepped on him.

"Sorry",

Leon chuckled. "I suck at dancing,but hey,you don't really have time for that when you're a government agent".

Manuela nodded. "I used to dance with my mother when I was little,my father used to join us when he came back from whatever he was doing late at night",she mused. Leon tilted his head before Manuela smiled,swallowing.

"It feels good to dance again".

* * *

Leon woke up,hearing audible groans and small screams. Feeling around his bedside he switched his lamp light on,rubbing his eyes. Manuela and him had said goodnight a few hours ago,he remembered,throwing the duvet off of himself,he reached into his beside drawer,pulling out a shotgun. His instincts kicked in as he made his way to the door. Twisting the handle he made light footsteps across the hall. Pressing his ear to Manuela's bedroom door his heart beat faster when he thought of how she might be in danger as her shouts were ones of pain.

Turning the door handle in a hurry and flicking the light switch on by the wall he pointed his gun to the area of the noise ,which turned out to be a writhing Maneula,in evident pain as she breathed heavily,her face contorted as her hands went to the green tinged scar on her left arm,ready to rake her nails down the thickened skin. He hadn't noticed it before,mainly because it was nearly fully healed. But now it was a slight greenish tinge. Leon dropped his gun on the table near the front of the bedroom,rushing to the bed he grabbed her hands as she screamed once more.

"Manuela,wake up!",he squeezed her wrists gently before dodging a kick to the ribs as she shook her head,murmuring in fast paced Spanish.

"Manuela!",the girl's body ceased to writhe as her frantic movements stopped. She opened her eyes,looking around the room before up at Leon,who stood over her,his face grim.

"What-",but then she had remembered. Tears brimmed the corners of her eyes as she closed them,one escaping her closed eyelids before Leon pulled her up gently,wiping her cheek.

"Manuela".

"I am so sorry,I,I didn't-",she shook her head,her eyes cast downward as her eyes brimmed. She was shaking slightly. Leon gently took her arms as she began to sob,silently,rubbing her back as she gasped a little he brought her closer,being careful as he shushed her softly.

"It's okay,Manuela,I'm here",his eyes looked to her scarred skin,which looked to have bled a little bit. __She must have gotten to it before I came__. Pulling her hand from the bed,he said,"We're going to have to treat that wound of yours",Manuela looked at her arm. "Oh,right,yes".

* * *

Leon gently dabbed at her skin with a cotton pad after he had ran her arm under cold water, a bandage between his teeth as Manuela winced.

"Sorry,does that hurt?",Manuela shook her head. "Only a little bit,thank you,Leon",the agent nodded.

"Don't worry about it",taking the bandage he placed it on the scratch marks.

"It will probably just take a few days to heal",he said. Manuela was quiet. "I'm sorry,I,I had a nightmare,I saw the village girls and",she exhaled. "I'm sorry",she said again. Leon rubbed the corner of her eye deftly as he shook his head.

"Don't apologise,it's not your fault,I'd be surprised if you weren't experiencing some sort of trauma,due to what you went through",Manuela touched the bandage tentatively before getting up from the edge of the bathtub.

"I better go to sleep now",she said,quipping a weary smile. "Goodnight,Leon".

She hurried to her bedroom,leaving Leon on the edge of the bath,staring at the door,he sighed,wishing he could atleast keep watch of her for the rest of the night,but with the way she hurried,she most likely wanted to be left alone,or did she?Sighing once again he got up,making a mental note to tell the doctor of what had happened.


End file.
